You Found Me
by Captain Isa Von Pickles
Summary: Read on. I may change the title of it later. This is just an idea I got for a story, but I wanna get some opinions on it before I write it! Rated T for now. Will be a mix between the movies and the books.


Okay, so I really, REALLY wanna write a Twilight fic, because while listening to Kelly Clarkson's album Breakaway, I heard You Found Me while reading Eclipse, and got the idea for this. Here are my ideas so far:

Scenario:  
Set after the fight with the newborns in Eclipse, and Jacob never left La Push. He is on neutral terms with the Cullens, but still hangs out with Bella often. The other wolves still hate the vampire's guts though, aside from Seth.

Name: Ariana "Ari" Devine Mitchell.

Age: 15

Appearence:  
Long brown hair with blonde highlightes, eyes that changre between shades of blue, green, and grey, depending on her mood, and fair skin, with a little color in her cheeks and lips.

cdn-channels (dot) netscape (dot) com /gallery/i/t/trachtenberg/trachtenber97141 (dot) jpg

I actually found this picture before the thought occured to me to make her related to Angela. :)

Personality:  
Will be developed as the story goes on, so you'll just have to wait and see... aside from this:

Awkward, and doesn't make friend easily. Has always been that way, but completely withdrew from socializing after her parents' deaths. Often has nightmares about the day they died in a car crash (which she was included in), along with her 5 year old brother Marco, and wakes up sweating almost every night.

Likes: Walking in the forest, when it's raining; reading manga and books any chance she gets; listening to music, especially Evanescence, Paramore, and other bands; playing an instrument (haven't decided WHAT she'll play yet though...); and drawing like mad.

Dislikes: Loud people; jerks and snobs; when people act really immature (immature in a stupid way, not an amusing way. THAT kind of immaturity she likes. XD *cough* WOLF PACK! *cough*); and people who are oblivious.

Plot:  
When Ari's parents die, she is forced to move in with her closest living relatives, her aunt... who lives on the other side of the country, in Forks, Washington State (Hmm... I think she'll start off living iiiiin... Virginia, or Washington DC. I know them both well, so it'll be easy to write about.). She is depressed, because of the combination of her parents' deaths, having to leave behind her home to move to Forks, and the fact that before all of it happened, she found her (now) ex best friend (and her ONLY friend at that) making out with her boyfriend, who she thought loved her, when it turned out he didn't care for her at all.

Family:

Aunt: Mrs. Weber.  
Uncle: Mr. Weber (a Lutheran pastor, who married Edward and Bella in Breaking Dawn. I don't think Mr. and Mrs. Webers' first names were ever mentioned, so I may just come up with something.)  
Cousins: Angela Weber, and Isaac and Joshua Weber (9 year old twins).  
Father: Jonathan Mitchell. (deceased)  
Mother: Maria (maiden name Weber) Mitchell. (Mr. Weber's sister, deceased)  
Siblings: Timmy Mitchell. (I know, the steryotype (gah, I can't spell that word...) little brother name, but I was in a hurry to post this. I may change it before I begin writing. Anyway, you get the point. He is deceased as well.)

Winds up with: Embry Call, I think. He never did imprint in the series, now that I think of it...

Inspiring songs:

I Won't Say I'm In Love - Hercules

Who's Afraid Of the Big Bad Wolf - B5

Say Ok - Vanessa Hudgens

You Found Me - Kelly Clarkson (main theme of the story... I might make a YouTube video for this, if the story really gets going).

Angel - Sarah Mc-Laugh-My-Ass-Off (I dunno how to spell her last name)

Building a Mystery - Sarah McLachlan (WHOO! I figured it out! But I didn't wanna get rid of my other version of it, in the song above this. XD)

I'll form her character with more details once I get the chance to brainstorm over it for a little while. Sorry this is so sloppy, but I was in a hurry to post this. So, what do you think? Should I write the story, and would anyone read it if I did? I'm not very good with story names, so if you review and give your opinion on whether or not you think I should write this, if you could give a suggesion for that too, it would be great. Otherwise, I may just name it from something in You Found Me.


End file.
